Oscuridad y luz
by Raquel16SesshxRin
Summary: Era frío, despiadado, ambicioso... carecía de sentimientos... Y aún así, yo no podía mirarle con otros ojos. Sabía que muy en el fondo aún tenía esa luz esperanzadora. Y yo estaba dispuesta a enseñársela. A pesar de que le importaba una mierda quien era yo y como me sentía, no me rendiría con él.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Había sido una noche muy larga. Desde que me cambiaron al horario nocturno, nunca había tenido que atender a tantos pacientes. Pero lo que realmente me afectó aquella noche, no fue ir de un lado a otro cambiando vendajes, o dando la medicación, o metiendo tubos por la boca, sino que un niño de tan solo seis años muriera en mis brazos. Vi como sus ojillos se cerraban con lentitud. Cada vez respiraba menos y esa mano tan pequeña al lado de la mía apenas apretaba. Había visto morir a muchas personas en aquel hospital, pero no sentí lo mismo ni por asomo. Ese pequeño se había ido estando abrazado a mí.

Cuando la madre entró en la habitación y vio que su hijo estaba muerto, por un momento pensé que la mujer se iría con él. El dolor que vi en sus ojos… nunca podría describirlo. Hice el mayor esfuerzo posible para no llorar delante de ella. Yo no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Solo era la enfermera del niño. Ella era su madre. Quien lo parió y lo crió. Quien sufría cuando su hijo lo hacía. Quien sentía el dolor que padecía él a pesar de que ella no lo tuviera físicamente.

Sabía que se sentía culpable. No había podido estar al lado de su hijo en sus últimos minutos. Pero, por Dios, tenía dos trabajos para poder pagar la habitación y los medicamentos. La mujer tenía la esperanza de que todo el esfuerzo que hacían ambos, al final fuera recompensado y salieran del hospital a vivir una vida normal y tranquila.

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando salí de trabajar. Aún era de noche y estaba diluviando. Perfecto, no tenía paraguas. Quise llamar a un taxi, pero como siempre, mi monedero estaba prácticamente vacío. Suspiré. No, no estaba siendo una buena noche.

Estaba calculando cual sería el camino más corto. Pero alguien me llamó. Una voz conocida, estaba segura. Giré a mi derecha y me encontré a mi mejor amigo empapado de arriba abajo. ¿Qué hacía a esas horas de la noche y enfrente del hospital? Él evitaba ir a estos sitios. Decía que el olor a enfermo lo ponía malo a él. Tiquismiquis. Pero cuando me fijé en sus ojos, supe que algo estaba pasando. Algo grave.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – no me contestó. Se acercó a mí y me cogió con rudeza el brazo.

\- Acompáñame – noté su voz rara. Parecía como su tuviese miedo.

Cuando el agua de la lluvia hizo contacto conmigo, la piel se me puso de gallina y en unos minutos, ya estaba temblando de frío. Aunque parecía que él no notara los grados en los que estábamos.

\- ¿Kohaku? – volví a insistir. Y el volvió a guardar silencio.

Por una parte no quería atosigarlo. Lo conocía y en momentos como aquellos podría ponerme muy pesada, que él no me contestaría. Además, no quería ponerlo de mal humor. Pero por otra parte, me moría por saber qué coño pasaba.

\- Por Dios, Kohaku, contéstame. Estás empezando a asustarme – frunció el ceño y vi un destello de tristeza en su rostro. Me di cuenta de que estábamos yendo hacia su casa.

\- Tengo que huir – me contestó después de unos minutos. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Había entendido bien? Quizás ese "huir" no fuese literalmente. Quizás se refería a que tenía que "huir" de su trabajo porque estaba cansado. O que tenía que "huir" de su hermana, porque la había cagado con algo. No sería la primera vez.

\- ¿Huir de qué? – estornudé, haciendo que los dos nos paráramos. Kohaku me miró preocupado.

\- Deberías de haber cogido un paraguas – hizo el intento de reñirme, pero no le salió. Bueno, muy pocas veces le sale.

\- No sabía que iba a llover – le contesté con indiferencia. Sabía que estaba evitando mis preguntas, pero no lo conseguiría.

\- Estamos en otoño, Rin. Tienes que llevar uno por precaución – asentí dándole la razón. No iba a discutir un tema que no me interesaba teniendo otro mucho más interesante y preocupante.

Sin darme cuenta, ya habíamos llegado a su casa. Abrió la puerta del portal con agilidad y subió los escalones de dos en dos, dejándome atrás. Entró en su casa y desapareció por el pasillo antes de que yo pudiera llegar. Cerré la puerta distraída. No entendía a que venían tantas prisas.

Lo busqué hasta encontrarlo en su habitación. Había cogido una mochila deportiva bastante grande, donde metía toda su ropa. ¿Lo de huir iba enserio? Ahora sí que me estaba preocupando de verdad.

\- ¿En qué te has metido, Kohaku? – le susurré. Estaba asustada. ¡Claro que lo estaba! Mi mejor amigo estaba huyendo de verdad. Y yo no tenía ni idea de cómo ayudarlo. Ni siquiera sabía en qué problema se había metido.

Hacía un tiempo que se le notaba algo raro. En ocasiones ausente y pensativo, y en otras más nervioso de lo normal. Casi nunca contestaba al móvil. No era alguien que estuviera pendiente de él las veinticuatro horas del día, pero lo utilizaba menos de lo habitual. En esos momentos no le di importancia. Yo estaba en mis cosas; en mis pensamientos, y lo dejé correr. Pero ahora me arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Kohaku me miró con ojos asustados y me vi reflejada en ellos. Pero se mantuvo callado y siguió haciendo la maleta.

\- Para que quieres que esté aquí si no me cuentas nada – le recriminé. Tenía ganas de morderme las uñas. Pero me controlé. Era una manía que tenía desde pequeña. Kohaku se dirigió a un cajón. Pensé que por fin me contaría algo, pero no. Sacó unos cuantos calzoncillos y los metió en la maleta, junto con el resto de la ropa. Resoplé y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- Escúchame, Rin – no me di cuenta de que más metió en la maleta, pero la cerró, se la colgó en el hombro derecho y se colocó delante de mí – No quiero que le digas nada de esto a Sango…

\- ¡Qué le voy a decir si no se nada! – le alcé la voz y me arrepentí al momento. No podía cabrearme con él mientras me mirara con esa carita de pena. Había aprendido de la mejor. Se fue al salón y yo le seguí.

\- Solo quiero que le digas que me he ido durante una temporada. Y que volveré – agachó ligeramente la cabeza y miró al suelo – No sé cuando… pero volveré – levantó la vista y me miró fijamente – Lo prometo.

No estaba mintiendo. Aprendí a leer sus gestos hacía mucho tiempo y estaba segura de que me decía la verdad. Pero aquello no me dejó más tranquila. El saber que se había metido en algo chungo y que podría pasarle cualquier cosa que no tenía ganas de imaginarme, no apaciguaba mi preocupación. Además, me estaba dejando una grande responsabilidad sobre mis hombros. Al menos para mí lo era. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a decirle a Sango que su hermano se había ido. Otra vez. La cara que se le ponía cuando se enteraba de que Kohaku ya no estaba en la ciudad, era realmente devastadora.

Desde que sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión, Sango se hizo responsable de él con tan solo quince años. Un niño que era amable, cariñoso y muy alegre, pero también problemático. Se metía cada dos por tres en problemas. Y esos problemas al final acabaron distanciando a la gente de su alrededor. Además de cuidar de él, tuvo que dejar sus estudios para ponerse a trabajar sin parar. A pesar de que la custodia al final la obtuvo el hermano de su padre, él era un hombre demasiado ocupado y entregado en sus negocios y a penas se hacía cargo de los chicos a los que tenía a su cuidado. Cuando Sango cumplió la mayoría de edad, consiguió el dinero suficiente y encontró un piso en otra ciudad, ambos se largaron. Por suerte, su tío fue sensato y le entregó la custodia de Kohaku a su hermana mayor. Después de aquello, no supieron nada más del hombre. Y poco después, Kohaku me conoció a mí.

Me acordé del día en que nos conocimos. Tenía la misma cara que ahora. Asustado y triste, pero a la vez firme y alerta. Y eso me inquietaba más.

Suspiré abatida. Fuera lo que fuera en lo que se había metido, ya no tenía vuelta atrás y estaba claro que yo no podría ayudarlo de ninguna manera. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que él supiera cómo solucionarlo. Estaba huyendo.

\- Ten mucho cuidado, por favor – susurré. Noté un nudo en la garganta. No creía que aguantara mucho más sin llorar. Kohaku me sonrió con dulzura.

\- Lo tendré - él no era mucho de llorar, pero tenía esos ojillos por los que mataría, cristalinos y brillantes. Estaba siendo muy fuerte. Y creo que yo también, porque estaba teniendo mucho autocontrol.

De repente, alguien picó a la puerta con decisión. Pegué un pequeño saltito del susto. Serían las cinco y media de la madrugada. ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas? Abrí los ojos a toda su plenitud y rápidamente busqué la mirada de Kohaku. Estaba pálido y muy tenso. Apretaba tanto la mandíbula, que juraría que sus dientes rechinaron.

\- ¿Esperas visita? – dije en tono sarcástico. No venía a cuenta aquel tonito impertinente, pero me salió sin pensar. Aún así, Kohaku no hizo ni el más mínimo caso a mi comentario - ¿Koha…? – se colocó el dedo índice sobre sus labios mandándome a callar. Volvieron a picar. Kohaku cuadró los hombros y se acercó a mí. Tanto, que notaba su respiración agitada sobre mi cara.

\- Escóndete – me ordenó en un susurro. Pero yo no me moví. Una parte de mí estaba deseando desaparecer de ahí, pero otra parte, una que pesaba mucho más, quería quedarse junto a Kohaku. No quería dejar a mi mejor amigo solo – Vamos – me insistió empujándome. Volvieron a picar a la puerta. Esta vez con más contundencia; más amenazadoramente. Me fijé de nuevo en él. Aquellos ojos cariñosos ahora estaban llenos de ira mezclados con miedo. Aquello fue el detonante para moverme y obedecerle. No quería causarle más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Me dirigí hacia su cuarto y, una vez estuve dentro, cerré la puerta. Me permití coger una gran bocanada de aire. Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que estaba reteniendo el aire.

¿Quién era el que picaba la puerta de aquella manera? ¿Sería ése la causa por el que Kohaku debía huir? Seguramente. Y si… ¿Y si no era uno solo? ¿Y si eran cinco? ¿O incluso más? Él no podría contra todos esos. Estaba asustada. Y nerviosa.

Un fuerte golpe me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Escuché que Kohaku decía algo y que otro le contestaba. Ambos levantaron la voz, pero no logré oír lo que decían ni tampoco reconocía la voz de aquel hombre. Se escucharon más golpes. Estaba segura que algo se había caído al suelo y se había roto.

Palpé mi móvil en el bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta. ¿Qué pasaría si llamaba a la policía? En otras circunstancias no hubiese dudado ni un segundo en llamar, pero ahora no estaba segura. Si llamaba a la policía, ¿le causaba problemas también a Kohaku? Porque quizás se había metido en algo ilegal. Ay, madre mía… Ojalá hubiese alguien a mi lado para que me dijera que era lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que era correcto de hacer.

Escuché pasos en el pasillo y, sin encontrar ningún escondite mejor en aquella pequeña habitación, me escondí en el armario. Cerré la puerta corredera con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

En aquel momento me di cuenta de que la casa estaba en silencio. Ya nadie discutía ni se oían golpes y cosas romperse. ¿Se habrían ido y era Kohaku quien venía?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Me tapé la boca con miedo de que se me escuchara respirar. Quien estuviera dentro, andaba lentamente, como si fuera con precaución. El suelo crujía bajo sus pies. Y yo… yo estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso. Sentía que me faltaba el aire. Empezaba a agobiarme en aquel espacio tan reducido. Estaba pasando muchísimo calor, angustia y miedo. Sobre todo miedo. Imploraba porque fuera Kohaku quien estaba ahí. Quería que aquel mal trago pasara. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y recordé la cara de mi mejor amigo minutos antes. Estaba tan pálido; tan asustado… Y si él se encontraba así, yo debía preocuparme. ¡Y mucho!

Abrí los ojos de nuevo cuando oí que los pasos del hombre se acercaban al armario. Si abría las puertas, estaba perdida. Aguanté la respiración. Con aquel silencio sepulcral, podría escucharse cualquier cosa.

Paró de golpe y yo me esperaba lo peor. Pero volvió a andar y suspiré de alivio. Lo que no me esperaba es que las puertas del armario se abrieran abruptamente encontrándome con otro armario.

Pegué un chillido que no pude contener. Ante mí tenía, no un hombre, si no un animal enorme. Parecía que me iba a devorar con tan solo un bocado. En un movimiento rápido, me cogió del brazo y me arrastró a fuera del armario. Me apretaba tanto, que por un momento pensé que me lo iba a romper.

Nos dirigimos hacia el comedor y ahí me encontré con otros dos hombres más y con mi mejor amigo.

\- Kohaku – grité alarmada cuando lo vi con las manos atadas detrás de su espalda, amordazado y sangrando de la ceja derecha. Empezó a forcejear con el otro animal que tenía detrás en cuanto me vio.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con ella, Kohaku? – dijo el tercer hombre. Ese no imponía tanto como los otros dos. Si no todo lo contrario. Quizás era un pelín más alto que yo y era delgado. Su cuerpo menudo para ser un hombre le daba un toque gracioso. Y su voz algo aguda… definitivamente no daba miedo.

Supuse que aquel hombre era el jefe. Y me pregunté cómo podía darle tanto miedo a Kohaku. Quizás no era de él, si no de otra persona. Tal vez su miedo era que aquellos dos gorilas lo matasen a golpes. Se me puso la piel de gallina solo de pensar en ello. Si ya estaba sufriendo viéndole así, no quería imaginarme como sería encontrármelo con la cara prácticamente deformada y sangrando. Tenía que parar. No podía seguir dando rienda suelta a mis alocados pensamientos. O no tan alocados...

\- Creo que nos la llevaremos – volvió a hablar el hombre. Kohaku forcejeó con el animal que tenía atrás con más violencia. Estaba más que claro que allá donde nos llevasen, él no quería que yo fuera con ellos. Ninguno de los dos deseábamos que yo estuviera involucrada, pero tenía la necesidad de estar junto a él y saber qué pasaba. En qué puñetero problema se había metido ahora.

Intuía que no sería como los demás. Algo había que me ponía los pelos de punta. Un presentimiento. El sexto sentido de toda mujer me estaba alertando que aquello era grave; muy grave. Y yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo actuar. La cara de Kohaku y mi subconsciente me gritaban que huyera. Pero, ¿cómo coño hacerlo si había dos monstruos allí y justamente uno de ellos estaba pegadito a mi espalda?

\- Definitivamente. Nos la llevamos – me vi reflejada en el rostro de Kohaku. Estaba segura de que yo tendría la misma cara – Él sabrá lo que hacer con ella - ¿él? ¿quién era "él"? ¿Es que había alguien más detrás de todo esto? ¿¡Más gorilas como aquellos dos!? Empecé a hiperventilar.

Desde hacía varios años que mi vida había conseguido coger un rumbo normal. Tenía un trabajo que me gustaba, vivía en mi pisito que no estaba nada mal. Tenía amistades y buenos compañeros. Recibos, hipoteca, seguros… Lo que venía siendo una vida normal y corriente; lo que llevaba buscando toda mi vida. Y ahora… ahora me encontraba en ese panorama, cagada de miedo y a punto de que me diera un infarto. ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar todo a mí, joder?

El hombrecillo se movió primero. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada. Miró por la mirilla y luego de unos segundos, la abrió y desapareció.

Me escocían los ojos y empezaba a ver borroso. Noté como una lágrima resbalaba a paso lento por mi mejilla. En realidad, había tardado mucho en llorar. No era una persona que pudiera esconder sus sentimientos con facilidad. Y en muchas ocasiones he deseado que no fuera así. Me demostraba ante los demás como alguien débil y fácil de manejar. Y, muy a mi pesar, era totalmente cierto. No era alguien fuerte ni tampoco valiente. Y por aquella simple razón, muchas personas se aprovecharon de mí y de mi ingenuidad.

Miré a Kohaku, por quien mataría sin pensármelo dos veces. Le sonreí aunque ambos sabíamos que mi sonrisa no llegó a mis ojos.

Se sentía culpable. Y a pesar de que era su culpa, porque fue él solito quien se metió a saber donde, yo no quería que se sintiera así. La sensación de culpabilidad es una de las emociones más indestructibles que pueda existir. Y por nada del mundo quería que mi mejor amigo padeciera aquello.

El hombre volvió. Hizo un gesto con la mano y los dos gorilas empezaron a moverse después de permanecer como estatuas durante todo ese rato.

Noté una suave tela sobre mi boca. Me estaba amordazando de la misma manera que a Kohaku. Mientras, vi como a él le tapaban la cara con un saco negro. Poco después, ya no pude ver nada más.

Mi gorila particular me empujó de manera muy poco delicada. Me agarraba con fuerza el brazo mientras me dirigía… mientras me dirigía a algún lado. La sensación que sentí en ese momento no se lo desearía a nadie. Sentía una presión en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar bien. Estaba llena de angustia por todo mi cuerpo. Cada vez me asfixiaba más. Y, a demás, me sentía insegura. No podía ver absolutamente nada. Todo estaba negro. Era como ese típico juego en el que debes confiar en tu compañero. Tú te mueves sin ver nada y él te guía. Mi problema era que, en toda mi vida, solo confiaba en dos personas. Y justamente mi gorila no era una de ellas.

Nos metieron en el ascensor. Había un silencio sepulcral. No se escuchaba nada a parte de mi respiración agitada y la de Kohaku.

Noté la vibración del ascensor descendiendo bajo mis pies. El sonido chirriante a causa de los años de éste… Nunca antes había notada mis otros sentidos tan alerta. Ahora entendía como debía sentirse un ciego.

Sonó un pitido. Las puertas se abrieron, y avanzamos de nuevo.

El frío viento de otoño me golpeó por cada parte de mi cuerpo. En ese momento me di cuenta de que mi ropa estaba mojada. Temblé, de frío y de miedo, sin poder evitarlo. Por desgracia, aún seguía lloviendo con intensidad.

Después de un rato caminando, oí una puerta corredera y me metieron allí con un empujón. Sabía que estaba en una furgoneta. Kohaku fue detrás de mí y uno de los gorilas también. Poco después, nos pusimos en marcha.

Quería hablar, gritar, llorar… Quería hacer cualquier cosa menos estar sometida a aquel silencio. Entre aquello y el estar atada, amordazada y sin ver una mierda me provocaban demasiada angustia. Tampoco era tan difícil que alguien me diera explicaciones. ¡Joder, me las merecía! Me había metido en un problema sin querer ni buscarlo. Prácticamente me había metido obligada.

Sentía como mis mejillas empezaban a entumecerse.

Quien condujera, giró de una forma tan brusca, que hizo desplazarme con violencia hacia el lado derecho. El gorila que se había metido con nosotros en la parte trasera, me empujó de nuevo a mi sitio. ¿Qué le había hecho yo para que fuera tan brusco conmigo? Podría ser un pelín más delicado. No es que tuviera aspecto de ser un hombre suave, tierno, sensible… pero al menos debería tener más cuidado con sus actos con una mujer, ¿no?

Y Kohaku… ¿Cómo se sentiría en ese momento mi mejor amigo? Conociéndolo, seguramente estaría pensando en la posibilidad de vender un riñón y lo que hiciese falta para que me dejaran libre. O quizás en un plan para escaparnos los dos. Aunque con el armario que tenía al lado y el coche en marcha, había muy pocas probabilidades de que pudiésemos huir. Por no decir ninguna.

Él y yo, desde que nos conocimos hace ya muchos años, éramos uña y carne. Inseparables. No sé cómo ni cuándo surgió ese sentimiento de confianza entre los dos. Lo único que sabía era que nos entendíamos perfectamente y que en muchas ocasiones no necesitábamos palabras para saber lo que pensábamos. Con tan solo una mirada podíamos saber que estaba tramando el otro, o como nos sentíamos. Y, poco a poco, fuimos construyendo el sentimiento más fuerte que pudiera existir: El amor. Pero no un amor entre mujer y hombre, sino que un amor de hermanos. A pesar de que no éramos familia de sangre, yo lo consideraba como uno. Y sabía que yo para él era lo mismo. Nos queríamos. Y mucho.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en la carretera, pero para mí fue el viaje más largo de toda mi vida. Hasta que al final, la furgoneta frenó. Escuché como los otros dos hombres que iban delante bajaban del vehículo y cerraban la puerta. Luego, abrieron la de atrás, provocándome un espasmo por el susto, a pesar de que intuía que venían hacia aquí. Primero sacaron a Kohaku, quien por los ruidos que oía, parecía que estaba forcejeando. A ese punto ya sabía que no lo conseguiría. Era ingenua, pero tenía mis límites. Aunque parecía que él aún tuviese esperanzas. Después, supongo que mi gorila particular me sacó a mí. Por suerte, ya no llovía. Al día siguiente tendría un constipado difícil de curar. Bueno, si aún seguía con vida.

Entramos en… ¿una casa tal vez? No lo sabía, pero se estaba muy calentito. Aunque el contraste de temperatura de fuera y de dentro me provocaron un escalofrío. Bajé unas escaleras a trompicones. Me temblaban las piernas y no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Al bajar hasta abajo del todo, me di cuenta de que nos encontrábamos en un lugar frío y húmedo. Hubiese preferido quedarme arriba. Si iba a morir, quería hacerlo en un sitio donde se estaba caliente. De repente, nos detuvimos.

Con un movimiento, me sacaron el saco negro de la cabeza. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. La potente luz de los fluorescentes me molestaba mucho. Estaba deseando saber donde me encontraba, que pasaba y, sobretodo, quien era "él". ¿Sería ése el que mandaba? ¿O sería nuestro verdugo? Poco a poco mis ojos fueron acostumbrándose a la luz. Al principio veía borroso. Las lágrimas acumuladas no me dejaban ver con precisión. Pero después de parpadear unas cuantas veces, conseguí observar el lugar.

Estábamos en un sótano. Ahora entendía el frío y la humedad que había. Pegado a mi espalda, de nuevo tenía a mi gorila. Si pensaban que iba a escapar estaban muy equivocados. Estaba convencida de que si corriera escaleras arriba, no desaprovecharían la ocasión de dispararme.

A mi izquierda estaba Kohaku con el otro gorila. A él también le habían sacado el saco de la cabeza. Me fijé que miraba con intensidad en algún lugar, al fondo del sótano. Seguí la línea de sus ojos y me encontré con el cuerpo poco imponente de el tercer hombre, quien caminaba hacia… hacia "él". ¿Era ese del que hablaban?

No podía verle la cara. Solo la espalda y como todos sus músculos se contraían con el subir y bajar. Estaba haciendo ejercicio en una barra y nunca me imaginé que me lo encontraría haciendo aquello. En el camino hacia aquí, pensaba que sería, o bien un hombre de edad avanzada, gordo y sentado detrás de una gran mesa con su pistola en mano, u otro gorila machacando a golpes a otra persona desafortunada como nosotros. Definitivamente, no esperaba que fuera alguien joven y, por lo poco que podía ver, atractivo.

Me fijé más en él. Tenía un pelo muy raro. Nunca había visto ese color antes. Seguramente era teñido. Además, lo tenía largo y muy liso. Y, a pesar de que su pelo era bastante extraño, lo que me llamó más la atención, fueron sus tatuajes por los brazos y su torso: finas líneas de color violeta que no parecían tener fin, bajo su piel blanca. En ese instante, la curiosidad incrementó haciendo que me olvidara momentáneamente de mi miedo.

¿Quién era él?

* * *

**Hola a todos, **

**Por fin he acabado con este primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic. Me ha costado mucho hacerlo (por el poco tiempo del que dispongo, días en los que me faltaba inspiración, etc), pero aquí está. **

**Los capítulos van a ser más o menos así de largos y la historia en sí creo que será de varios capítulos. Seguramente tendrá más que los otros dos fics que he hecho. A mí la idea me gusta, espero que a vosotros también. **

**Y ahora, hablando concretamente de la historia, ¿quien será "él"? ¿Qué les pasará a Kohaku y a Rin? ¿En qué se habrá metido Kohaku? ¿Y por qué quería huir? Demasiadas incógnitas que espero que averigües continuando leyendo. **

**Muchos saludos para todos y todas, y no olvidéis vuestro pequeño review que me alegrará el día. **

**Besooos **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Los segundos se habían congelado. Solo podía observar a aquel chico. O más bien a sus extraños tatuajes. Sin ninguna razón aparente me habían llamado mucho la atención. Y ya no solo quería saber quién era "él", sino que quería, o más bien deseaba saber "más" sobre "él".

Vi como el hombre de poca imponencia se acercaba a él con cierto recelo. Le susurró algo que no llegué a escuchar y que provocó que el chico se quedara quieto de repente. Al segundo se recompuso y se soltó de la barra de hierro cayendo al suelo con una increíble elegancia y delicadeza. Empezó a quitarse aquellos guantes sin dedos. Luego, se los pasó al hombre con cierta brusquedad.

Ansiaba verle la cara. Quería conocerle al completo y observar más allá de su imponente espalda. Era alto sin duda. Y con unos hombros anchos donde colgaban dos brazos muy bien definidos. No tenía aquellos músculos hinchados que alguna vez había visto por la calle. Pero eran lo suficientemente gordos como para intimidar.

Giró ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a Kohaku sobre su hombro. A pesar de que podía ver su perfilada nariz, no me era suficiente. Era extraño, pero algo tenía que me llamaba mucho la atención. Demasiado para mi gusto, la verdad. Quería repelerlo. No sabía si era amable, simpático, cariñoso o buena persona. Pero deseaba repudiarlo por el simple hecho de que ocasionaba problemas a mi mejor amigo. Tan solo por eso. Y aún así, quería conocerlo. O al menos verle la cara.

\- ¿Pensabas que podías escapar de mí, Kohaku? – escuchar aquel tono de voz tan siniestro, me puso la piel de gallina. Era grave y hablaba con lentitud, arrastrando las palabras para acojonar más. Al menos a mí me hacía sentirme más asustada.

Miré a mi amigo. Se irguió imponente para demostrar algo. Pero a mí no podía engañarme. Sus ojos transmitían un destello de inseguridad y miedo.

\- Te daré una sola oportunidad. – habló de nuevo, haciendo que le mirara otra vez. Aún seguía en la misma posición que antes - No la desaproveches – y entonces lo vi; vi cada uno de sus rasgos; rasgos que me parecieron sumamente escalofriantes a la vez que muy masculinos. Y debo reconocer que me quedé de piedra.

Ya no era que fuese un chico atractivo, sino que tenía unas facciones tan extrañas como su pelo y sus tatuajes. Todo él era… de otro mundo. Nunca había conocido a alguien con ese físico. Y posiblemente eso era lo que me llamaba más la atención de él.

Piel nívea, labios finos, mandíbula cuadrada y bien marcada y… y madre mía, menudos ojos. Exactamente, ¿de qué color eran? A mí me parecían que eran de un color miel que rozaba ese amarillo tan llamativo del oro. Era una mezcla exquisita y muy, muy diferente. Me gustaba. Y ya no solo me gustaba el color de sus ojos. También me gustaba él en general. Y me odiaba por eso. ¡Ese chico era el enemigo! Pero joder… tenía ojos en la cara y era mujer. A pesar de las circunstancia, era algo normal que me fijara en esas cosas, ¿no?

_¡Claro que no, Rin!_, me gritó mi subconsciente. Y tenía toda la razón.

A Kohaku y a mí nos quitaron el molesto pañuelo de la boca. Sentí una presión molesta en mis mejillas. Abrí y cerré mi boca un par de veces para relajar la parte agarrotada de mi cara.

El chico se acercó lenta y amenazadoramente a Kohaku. No sé cómo no pudo temblar del miedo, pero yo lo hice por ambos.

Era de esas típicas personas que con solo mirarte, podrías acabar muerto de un infarto. ¿Cómo podía imponer de esa manera? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que asustaba tanto? Y en ese momento –quizás un poco tarde- me di cuenta de a qué le temía tanto Kohaku. O más bien a quién. Sabiendo aquello, deseché la idea de querer conocer a ese ser. Me daba igual sus extraños tatuajes o sus atrayentes ojos. Me daba igual todo él. Estábamos en peligro.

\- ¿Lo harás? – con esa simple pregunta todo mi cuerpo tembló. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? Ni idea, pero estaba más que segura de que no era nada bueno. ¿Ese chico estaría obligando a hacer algo que Kohaku no quería? Por supuesto. No cabía duda. Pero, ¿el qué? Madre mía… había tantas preguntas por responder… ¡y yo no tenía ninguna de ellas!

Observé con detalle cada gesto y reacción de Kohaku. Por primera vez en toda la noche, vi reflejado en sus ojos una determinación que muy pocas veces dejaba ver. Y, fuera lo que fuese aquello que debía hacer, sabía cuál era su respuesta.

\- No – dijo con decisión. Una parte de mí se sintió orgullosa por mi amigo.

El chico miró con intensidad a Kohaku, sin que su apariencia cambiara lo más mínimo. Parecía que su respuesta no le había afectado. Kohaku no soportó más aquella mirada ardiente y al final tuvo que bajar sus ojos al suelo. Era impresionante lo que podía llegar a hacer con tan solo mirarte.

Y yo no podía parar de preguntarme, en medio de aquel silencio, que era lo siguiente que sucedería. ¿Nos dejarían libres? ¿Insistirían a Kohaku por medios poco… ortodoxos? ¿Nos… matarían? ¡Joder, que alguien hiciera o dijera algo YA! Porque me iba a dar un infarto de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó el chico sobresaltándome. ¿Hablaba de mí? Por Dios, menuda pregunta. Claro que se refería a mí. Era la única mujer que había allí.

Y mi pregunta era… ¿qué más daba quien cojones era yo? Estaba ahí por error. Solo quería regresar a mi casa, darme una ducha calentita y relajante, y dormir durante horas y horas. Estaba dispuesta a olvidarme de todo aquel embrollo. No hacía falta ni que me chantajearan para que me callara la boca. Eso sí, siempre y cuando Kohaku viniese conmigo. No podía irme sin él. Sango nunca me lo perdonaría y tampoco me lo perdonaría a mí misma.

\- Es una niña que estaba en su casa, escondida – no me gustó la manera tan despectiva con la que hablaba de mí el hombre.

He de reconocer que me sorprendió que el chico se diese cuenta de mi presencia. No me había mirado ni una sola vez, y tampoco había abierto la boca. Solo me había mantenido quieta como una piedra, en una esquina del sótano junto con mi gorila particular, observando con miedo y atentamente cada movimiento y palabra de Kohaku y de aquel chico.

\- Matadla – me paralicé. Abrí los ojos a toda su plenitud. El aire no me llegaba bien a los pulmones y comencé a hiperventilar. Noté como mis manos empezaban a temblar. Y noté sudor frío bajo la nuca. ¿Qué había dicho? Debía de tener un problema en los oídos. No podía haber escuchado bien. O… no quería haber escuchado bien… Lo peor de todo era que había estado todo el camino imaginándome mi muerte y la de Kohaku. Pero ahora… todo era real y ¡no podía ser cierto, joder!

Kohaku levantó la voz mientras forcejeaba con el enorme tío que lo agarraba con fuerza. Pero yo no entendía nada de lo que decía. Estaba en otro lugar. Muy lejos de aquel sótano.

Aún no me lo podía creer. _"Matadla", "Matadla", "Matadla"_... Aquella palabra se recreaba en mi cabeza repetidamente sin descanso. Y cada vez que la escuchaba, más miedo tenía.

Quería hablar; decirle algo; gritarle; o llorar… Pero, simplemente me había quedado sin voz. No podía articular ni una sola palabra. Ni un puto monosílabo. Nada… Creo que mi ser había abandonado mi cuerpo, porque nunca antes me había sentido tan vacía por dentro.

Definitivamente, la vida se estaba burlando de mí. Había luchado y sufrido muchísimo en todos estos años para conseguir una vida normal y corriente. Y cuando por fin había conseguido todo cuanto deseaba, me lo arrebataban. Así, sin más. De un día para otro.

Iba a morir.

\- No puedes hacer eso, Sesshomaru. – gritó Kohaku, llamando mi atención y trayéndome de vuelta al mundo real. Ese chico ya tenía nombre. Al menos conocería eso de él antes de morir. Algo era algo – Ella no tiene nada que ver. Ni siquiera sabía que existías. ¡No sabe nada! – seguía gritando sin conseguir ningún resultado. Sesshomaru ni le miraba siquiera. Había dado media vuelta y había cogido una botella de agua que se encontraba en el suelo. Comenzó a beber de ella sin ninguna preocupación y como si el tema no fuera con él – Por favor… Te lo suplico. Déjala al margen de esto – la voz de Kohaku se iba quebrando. Y a mí se me estaba rompiendo el corazón – ¡Por favor! – repitió levantando de nuevo la voz.

\- No te preocupes – interrumpió el hombre con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras cargaba una pistola que había aparecido de la nada – Luego irás tu. Así no tendrás que vivir con la culpa el resto de tu vida. Es una buena tregua, ¿no? – y aquellas palabras encendieron algo dentro de mi cerebro que me hizo reaccionar.

\- ¡Espera! – grité atrayendo la atención de Kohaku y del hombre.

Ya estaba bastante jodida sabiendo que iba a morir. Pero saber que Kohaku me seguiría… no sé exactamente como podía explicar ese sentimiento. Protección quizás, pero no quería, ni debía que mi mejor amigo muriese. Y tampoco me hacía a la idea de que Sango se quedara sola, porque no tenía a nadie más que a su hermano y a mí. Entonces, ¿cómo podía evitarlo? ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer o decir para convencerlos? Es más, ¿había posibilidad de persuadirlos?

Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, mientras sentía las miradas del hombre y de Kohaku, quien con sus ojos me ordenaba que me callara. Pero no lo iba a hacer. Ya me había mantenido demasiado tiempo al margen para no ocasionar problemas. ¿Pero ahora qué más daba lo que dijera? Íbamos a morir, ¿no? Pues, ¿qué perdía? Absolutamente nada. Tenía que intentarlo sí o sí.

Observé a mi amigo fijamente para decirle con mis ojos que tenía una idea. Él, por supuesto, lo entendió y negó con la cabeza. Estaba más que claro que no quería que me metiese. Que él lo solucionaría. Pero no. No esta vez. Las súplicas no funcionarían en este caso y menos con Sesshomaru, quien parecía testarudo y firme con su idea.

Respiré hondo, mientras apartaba la vista de Kohaku. Lo haría. Quisiera él o no. Quizás al final no funcionaba, pero por probar no perdía nada. Así que me armé de valor y, cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire, lo solté sin pensármelo si quiera dos veces.

\- Lo haré yo – dije lo más firme que pude. Llevé mis ojos hacia Sesshomaru para averiguar si había llamado su atención como yo quería. Y así era. Vi sus ojos clavados en los míos. Era la primera vez que me miraba directamente. Había dejado la botella de agua en un segundo plano – Haré lo que tiene que hacer Kohaku – la verdad, no estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo, pero me daba igual. Solo esperaba que funcionase.

\- Pero, ¿qué dices? – habló Kohaku perplejo – Cállate, Rin. No tienes ni idea de lo que dices – me siseó furioso. Pero yo ya le había demostrado que no cerraría la boca. Además, me conocía muy bien para saber que no lo haría.

\- Me cambio por él – dije con mucha más decisión. Volví a mirar a Sesshomaru, quien aún no había apartado sus ojos de mi – Si tu lo dejas vivir, yo haré todo lo que tú me digas – Sesshomaru parecía meditarlo. No era tan mala idea ni descabellado, al parecer. Y eso me sorprendió bastante. Quien iba a decir que, una de las tantas tonterías que decía iba a dar su fruto. No me lo podía creer ni yo misma. O quizás solo quería darnos falsas esperanzas antes de morir. No sería tan raro. Había muchos villanos de las películas que lo hacían.

\- No seas tonta, niña – alzó la voz el hombre, molesto. ¿Por qué le había fastidiado tanto mi idea? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué parecía que yo le fastidiaba? A veces no entendía a la gente – Una mocosa como tú no podrías ofrecerle nada – en realidad, sorprendentemente bajo las circunstancias en las que me encontraba, me resultaba gracioso la forma en la que hablaba. Y aunque tenía ganas de reírme, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo - Ni siquiera serías capaz de…

\- Jaken – interrumpió Sesshomaru, anteponiéndose a la voz del hombre con imponencia. Lo hizo callar de inmediato.

Se acercó a mí con lentitud y elegancia, sin dejar de observarme. Podía vislumbrar en sus ojos cierta diversión. Y eso no me gustó, porque seguramente el juguete de su entretenimiento era yo y mis palabras.

Se acercó más de lo que a mí me hubiese gustado y en ese momento pude corroborar que era muy, pero que muy alto. Me sentía extremamente pequeña a su lado. E indefensa. Necesitaba sentir como Kohaku me cogía de la mano como en los momentos difíciles. Necesitaba sentirme protegida por él. Pero sabía de sobras que en ese instante, por mucho que lo necesitara, él estaba demasiado nervioso como para poder tranquilizarme a mí.

Sesshomaru me observó desde arriba, tan temible como era él.

Por una fracción de segundo, pensé que me agarraría con fuerza del cuello con sus enormes manos, y me estrangularía hasta que todo a mí alrededor se apagara. O quizás se pondría a reír como si no hubiese un mañana. Y, por supuesto, se reiría de mi estúpida y loca idea.

Jaken tenía razón. ¿Qué coño podía ofrecerles yo a ellos? Como no fuera una enfermera las veinticuatro horas del día, no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

Me mostró una pequeñísima sonrisa, que fue suficiente para dejarme más paralizada aún.

\- ¿Estás dispuesta a cambiarte por otra persona? – su pregunta estaba empleada con burla. Pero también con impresión. Sí. Había personas que matarían por sus seres queridos. E igual juzgaba demasiado rápido, pero Sesshomaru no parecía de esas personas. No tardé mucho en contestarle. Tragué saliva costosamente.

\- Por supuesto. – me había sorprendido por la fuerza de mis palabras. No me lo esperaba. Y al parecer Sesshomaru tampoco, porque borró su minúscula sonrisa de inmediato.

\- ¿Por qué? – medité la respuesta.

\- Sesshoma… - interrumpió Kohaku el silencio. Pero Sesshomaru lo calló rápidamente con una de sus gélidas miradas. Volvió a mirarme, esperando por mi respuesta. Y aunque quería decir algo, no encontraba las palabras para contestarle. Así que, simplemente me encogí de hombros.

Siguió observándome como si quisiera encontrar la respuesta de su pregunta en mis ojos.

¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Aceptaría mi loca idea? ¿Nos mataría? No podía saberlo, porque ese chico era indescifrable. Pero, decidiese lo que decidiese, que lo hiciera ya, porque no aguantaba más la agonía que me devoraba por dentro.

Giró de nuevo sobre sus talones. Rompiendo toda conexión conmigo.

\- Muy bien – dijo al fin.

\- ¡No! – gritó Kohaku.

Había aceptado… Increíble. No me lo podía creer. ¡Madre mía, no podía creerme nada de lo que me estaba pasando aquella noche!

Era un puto imán para los problemas. Estaba más que comprobado.

Si era sincera, me inclinaba más hacia la idea de que Sesshomaru preferiría pegarme un tiro en la cabeza. Pero no que aceptara mi propuesta. Aquello era alucinante. Y debería estar feliz, porque ninguno de los dos moriríamos, pero mi sexto sentido me decía que, a partir de aquel momento, todo sería problemas y más problemas. La felicidad que había encontrado hacía unos años, se me escapaba de las manos y no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

\- Sesshomaru, no tiene ni idea de lo que está diciendo. ¡No le hagas caso, joder! – nadie parecía reaccionar ante los reclamos de Kohaku. Los dos gorilas se comportaban como si fueran piedras, Jaken miraba perplejo a Sesshomaru, y éste… bueno, él pasaba e iba a su rollo - ¡Sí que acepto! ¡Sí que acepto! – dijo Kohaku. Miré hacia el suelo. No sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de que su cambió de opinión no serviría de nada.

\- Demasiado tarde – dijo Sesshomaru despreocupadamente. Lo que yo pensaba…

\- Por favor… - volvió a suplicar mi amigo.

Me miró y pude ver un miedo atroz en sus ojos. Y eso no me tranquilizó. ¿Qué era lo que Kohaku hacía? Debía de ser algo horrible para que rogara. Intenté pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacer Kohaku, pero no había nada que fuera algo… horripilante. En ese preciso momento, experimenté el mayor miedo de mi vida. Haber escogido el camino de algo que no tenía ni idea de lo que era, no había sido una de las mejores cosas que había hecho. Pero todo era por el bien de mi amigo y el mío propio.

\- Llévatelo – habló fuerte para anteponerse a las súplicas de Kohaku.

\- ¡No, no, no, no! Escúchame, no sabe lo que dice, Sesshomaru – habló atropelladamente, mientras su gorila lo llevaba a rastras – Te he dicho que acepto. Es eso lo que querías. No a ella. – sus ruegos me estaba destrozando. No pude mirarle más, viendo como intentaba en vano zafarse de las grandes manos del hombre. Apreté con fuerza los ojos, notando como las lágrimas volvían a caer, empapándome mis mejillas - ¡Sesshomaru, joder! ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Sessho…! – su voz se apagó cuando desaparecieron escaleras arriba y la puerta se cerró tras de ellos. Ahora sí que no había vuelta atrás.

Kohaku, en parte, tenía razón. No tenía ni idea de lo que decía. Pero sí que estaba segura de lo que hacía, que era salvarnos a los dos. Me daba igual la forma. Lo importante era aquello.

Noté una presión enorme en mi pecho. Y me costaba mucho respirar. Intentaba acallar mis sollozos, pero llegados a ese punto, ya no podía retenerlos más. Mi soñada vida desaparecía de nuevo. En algún punto tenía que explotar. Y ese punto era aquel, cuando Kohaku ya no estaba ni siquiera a cuatro metros de mí y cuando no tenía ni la menor idea de donde me había metido. Estaba asustada. Cualquiera lo estaría en mi lugar. No podía parar de preguntarme qué sucedería a partir de ese momento. Me encontraba en un sótano frío y húmedo, con tres hombres que no conocía de nada y no sabía de lo que serían capaz de hacer. Dos de ellos me infundían un miedo terrible. Sobre todo "él".

No quería abrir los ojos. Aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a la realidad. Pero cuando me soltaron las manos, no pude evitar abrirlos.

Me dolían un poco las muñecas e inconscientemente me las acaricié, intentando en vano, poder apaciguar un poco el dolor.

Busqué a Sesshomaru. Estaba hablando con Jaken. Presté más atención. Quería saber lo que se decían, pero hablaban tan flojo que era imposible. ¿Acercarme? Ni hablar. No podría dar ni un paso en ese momento. Además de que tenía a mi gorila aún detrás de mí.

Lo miré por encima del hombro. Al sentir mi mirada sobre él, dirigió sus ojos hacia a mí. En seguida giré de nuevo la cabeza hacia delante. No sabía si eran sus brazos, triple veces más grande que los míos, o su cara de mala hostia. Pero fuese lo que fuese, me infundía un gran respeto.

Aquellos dos aún seguían diciéndose cosas. Más bien parecía que era Jaken el que hablaba y Sesshomaru el que le escuchaba. Aunque parecía no hacerlo. Creo que encontraba más interesante la pared, que lo que le decía.

Suspiré notando como una lágrima se me escapaba de los ojos. La retiré rápidamente.

Quería morderme las uñas. Y tal y como me encontraba sentimentalmente, no me iba a privar de uno de mis mayores placeres. Aunque pareciera increíble que con mi edad aun me las comiera, era algo que me relajaba muchísimo.

De repente, Sesshomaru levantó una mano haciendo callar de golpe a Jaken. Se dirigió de nuevo a mí y se plantó delante de mí. Parecía que pensaba algo con mucho detenimiento. ¿Qué era lo que tenía pensado hacer conmigo?

\- Te vendrás con nosotros – habló al fin. Apreté los labios. Eso ya me lo imaginaba, sino, ¿qué hacía aún allí? Podría decirme algo que no supiera. Eso estaría bien, la verdad. Como tenía un presentimiento de que no me diría nada más, empecé a hacer preguntas.

\- ¿A dónde? – le dije con la voz apagada. Noté que me costaba hablar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. ¡Y enorme!

\- Jaken te llevará a tu casa. Cogerás lo que necesites y luego vendréis – no respondió a mi pregunta.

\- ¿Vendremos a dónde? – volví a preguntar. Pero se quedó callado. ¡Dios, como odiaba cuando la gente hacía eso! Kohaku solía hacerlo también - ¿Aquí? – seguí insistiendo. Y lo único que hizo Sesshomaru, fue dar media vuelta, colocarse de nuevo los guantes y colgarse de aquella barra de metal, para seguir con su entrenamiento interrumpido. Quise continuar preguntando. Lo haría el tiempo que hiciera falta hasta que me contestase. Pero mi gorila me agarró con fuerza el brazo y me llevó hacia las escaleras. Sin darme cuenta, Jaken nos adelantó.

¿Por qué tenía que coger mis cosas? ¿A dónde me llevarían? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Y lo más importante y preocupante, ¿qué era lo que iban a hacer conmigo? Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía ese miedo constante; ese miedo que me oprimía el pecho y me hacía hiperventilar, mareándome. Menos mal que me cogía con esa fuerza brutal, porque si no, estaba segura de que me caería al suelo.

Ya había amanecido. Los rayos del sol aún eran débiles, pero iluminaban lo suficiente.

Cuando salimos de aquella vieja casa, busqué con desesperación a Kohaku. Pero no estaba ahí. Y la furgoneta tampoco. Solo había un _Ford_ de color gris.

\- ¿Dónde está Kohaku? – dije con rabia. Esperaba que hubiesen cumplido su palabra de no matarlo, porque si no, no sé qué sería de mí - ¿Qué le habéis hecho? – levanté la voz cuando noté que ambos pasaron de mí sin disimulo.

-Tranquila niña, - me dijo Jaken irritado – No le hemos hecho nada. Está sano y salvo. No deberías desconfiar de la palabra del señor Sesshomaru – no claro que no. No podía desconfiar de un desconocido. Por supuesto…

Me metieron en aquel _Ford_ con la misma delicadeza de antes y Jaken se puso al volante. Poco después arrancó, provocando un movimiento brusco al acelerar. Ya sabía quien conducía la furgoneta. Quizás tenía alguna cualidad, pero el manejo del coche no era su fuerte.

Me di cuenta de que estábamos a las afueras de la ciudad. En menos de diez minutos nos encontrábamos de nuevo en el centro de la ciudad.

En todo el camino no fui capaz de decir algo, pedir explicaciones, o lo que fuese. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos y, sobre todo, en el descontrol sentimental por el que estaba pasando.

Vi como Jaken sacaba de su bolsillo de la chaqueta el móvil. Maniobrando con el volante y el teléfono a la vez, conectó el GPS. Luego, me preguntó donde vivía y le di mi calle en apenas un susurro.

Me fijé con todo el disimulo posible en Jaken. Comparado con Sesshomaru o sus dos esbirros, él no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Tan delgado y de poca imponencia… Pero, aparte de aquello, vi algo más en él, que los otros tres no tenían. Su mirada no era tan oscura y maquiavélica. A mi parecer, era un hombre más puro. Con más luz en su interior. ¿A qué se debía eso? ¿Él no era un asesino como los demás? Porque estaba segura que, al menos los dos gorilas se habían manchado mucho las manos.

Y Kohaku, ¿a dónde lo habrían llevado? ¿Estaría en su casa sano y salvo como me había dicho Jaken?

Miré por mi ventanilla. Vi pasar de refilón a la gente. Niños, madres, parejas, adolescentes… Tantas personas que paseaban por la calle sin la menor preocupación. Y sin saber que la vida de otra persona era, completamente una mierda. Me preguntaban que serían de sus vidas. Tendrían problemas, como todo el mundo. Pero problemas cotidianos, ¿no? Imposible saberlo. Pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que yo deseaba una vida simple y normal como la de ellos. Solo eso. Sin riesgos, ni emociones fuertes, ni nada por lo que estaba pasando. Mala suerte, destino… Ya no sabía ni cómo llamarlo. Empezaba a notar cómo me escocían los ojos de nuevo. Prefería no pensar en ello, para no hacerme más daño.

Llegamos a mi casa. Antes de bajarme del coche, noté que Jaken me cogía fuertemente del brazo, reteniéndome.

\- No intentes escapar, ni ponerte en contacto con alguien, ni pedir ayuda. Si haces algo que nos perjudique – sabía que se refería a él y a Sesshomaru – estás muerta. Y no solo tú, sino que Kohaku y su querida hermana también – me paralicé. ¿Conocían a Sango? ¿Sabían de su existencia? Dudaba muchísimo que Kohaku les hubiera hablado de ella. No pondría a su hermana mayor en peligro - ¿Lo has entendido, mocosa? – dejé de lado su tono despectivo y asentí un par de veces con la cabeza. No quería morir. Y tampoco quería saber que por mi culpa, iban a matar a dos personas que me importaban tantísimo – Bien… - murmuró. Me soltó del brazo bruscamente y luego abrió la puerta del coche para bajar. Cuando reaccioné después de aquella amenaza poco sutil, le imité y bajé del coche. Noté que me temblaban las piernas, aún.

Entramos en el portal. Avancé hacia el ascensor, pero Jaken me detuvo.

\- Por las escaleras. Iremos más rápidos. – volví a asentir, haciéndole caso.

Rezaba por no encontrarme a nadie por los rellanos. Conocía a cada una de las familias que vivían ahí. En algunas ocasiones, me pedían ayuda y consejo cuando se enfermaban o sentían dolor en alguna parte de sus cuerpos. Se aprovechaban de mi vocación. Pero no me importaba, porque me encantaba interactuar con todos ellos. Eran personas muy amables. A excepción del jubilado del Segundo B. Siempre estaba de mal humor y le molestaba cualquier cosa. Era un cascarrabias. Pero estaba segura que era un hombre bueno. Quizás la vida le había hecho sufrir mucho como a mí. No quería juzgarlo.

Sentía a Jaken pegado a mi espalda. Escuchaba su respiración algo acelerada. Vivía en un sexto y aún nos quedaban cuatro plantas más. Que se jodiera. Él fue quien decidió ir por las escaleras.

Mis plegarías no fueron escuchadas. Para variar. No era que creyese y menos a esas alturas, pero de vez en cuando "suplicaba" a ese "alguien" de allá arriba. Todos lo hacíamos alguna vez.

La chica universitaria del tercero salía de su casa con el perro. Parecía que iba a hacer _footing_. No sabía que se levantaba tan pronto. No serían ni las seis y media de la mañana. ¿O quizás sí? No tenía ni idea. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar como para estar preocupada por saber la hora. Total, tampoco me serviría para nada saberla.

\- Hola, Rin – me saludó con mucho entusiasmo. Y me sentí más cansada de lo que estaba. Mientras ella hubiese tenido una noche maravillosa, durmiendo, yo había tenido un largo y duro día laboral. Sumando el problemilla en que, sin quererlo, me había metido. Me miraba rara. Es verdad, ya no me acordaba. Tenía el pelo y la ropa mojada. Vi como sus ojos se dirigían a Jaken, interrogantes.

\- Hola, Hana – capté su atención enseguida – No sabía que salías a correr – ella me sonrió más ampliamente.

\- Sí. Voy todos los días. Así me despierto y hago un poco de ejercicio. Con los estudios de la universidad no tengo tiempo para apuntarme a un gimnasio – noté que Jaken carraspeaba ligeramente. Entendía lo que significaba.

\- Bueno... – susurré. Hubo un silencio incómodo. Veía que sus ojos pasaban de mí a Jaken. Y, por su cara, no tenía ganas de imaginarme en lo que estaría pensando – Que tengas un buen día, Hana – volvió sus ojos hacia a mí de nuevo.

\- Igualmente, Rin – de despidió con la mano y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. El perro le seguí desde atrás.

Miré a Jaken por encima del hombro. Se había puesto nervioso y empezaba a sudar. Tampoco había sido para tanto. Resoplé disgustada y retomé mi camino.

Por suerte, no nos encontramos a nadie más. Era demasiado temprano. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y Jaken me empujó hacia adentro, cerrando enseguida.

\- Date prisa – me dijo – no tenemos todo el día – sus comentarios me ponían de los nervios. Y el tono que empleaba, lo remataba. En ese momento solo deseaba que se callara la boca. Ojalá tuviese el mismo poder que Sesshomaru para acallarle con solo una mirada. Lo había intentado. Le había puesto mi peor cara. Pero no me prestaba atención.

Saqué una mochila rosa con estampado. La dejé encima de la cama y poco después me senté yo.

Respiré profundo, mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos y volvía a llorar.

Todo estaba patas arriba. Otra vez. Mi vida se desmoronaba y yo por dentro. Esa incertidumbre que me carcomía, no la soportaba más: no tenía ni idea de lo que me iba a pasar, a dónde me llevaban y que iba a hacer los próximos días. Tampoco de lo que sería de Kohaku y Sango. Y si… ¿y si no los volvía a ver nunca más? Eran mi única familia. Habían sido mi apoyo moral desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y con ellos había sentido lo que es ser querida realmente. Ahora, todo eso se esfumaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer conmigo misma? ¿Podría seguir adelante? Siempre lo había hecho, pero… mis fuerzas se estaban agotando.

Pegué un pequeño bote en la cama al escuchar como picaban a la puerta de mi habitación. Por un momento me había olvidado de que Jaken estaba ahí y esperándome.

\- ¡Date prisa, niña! – me limpié las lágrimas y empecé a empacar mis cosas, sin muchas ganas. ¿Cuánta ropa debía coger? Porque no sabía cuántos días iba a pasar con ellos. Daba igual, metería cosas hasta que la mochila estuviese llena.

Antes de cerrar la bolsa, me acordé de que tenía el móvil en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Lo saqué dubitativa. No iba a llamar ahora. La amenaza aún seguía latente. Pero si la guardaba en el fondo de la mochila… no iban a mirar allí, ¿no? No podían ser capaces de hacerlo. Ahí estaba mi ropa interior. Cosas muy personales. Y luego, cuando se pensasen que no haría nada para escapar… llamaría a Kohaku. Al menos para que supiera que conocían a Sango. ¿Sabría eso él? Con rapidez, metí mi móvil al fondo de la mochila y justo cuando la estaba cerrando, Jaken entró en la habitación.

\- Ya estoy – le dije antes de que me reclamara algo. Miró el cuarto con meticulosidad.

\- Pues venga, vámonos. – en el recibidor, Jaken me paró y extendió su mano delante de mí. Lo miré interrogante – Dame las llaves de tu casa.

\- Están en el mueble – le respondí con la misma brusquedad que él empleaba. Le señalé con la cabeza el mueble que había a su derecha. Las cogió y abrió la puerta invitándome a salir primero.

Nos subimos al coche y aceleró con la misma delicadeza que antes.

Miré por el retrovisor como mi edificio; mi casa se hacía cada vez más pequeña. Adiós por lo que había conseguido con tantos esfuerzos. Solo tenía la esperanza de que algún día pudiera volver.

\- Tenemos un largo camino – comentó Jaken asqueado, más bien para sí mismo. Entonces, ¿no iríamos a aquella casa de las afueras de la ciudad? ¡Mierda, joder! ¿A dónde me llevaba?

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunté mirándolo fijamente, a pesar de que él estaba atento a la carretera. Sabía que podía sentir mi dura mirada.

\- A un sitio que está bastante lejos de aquí – me respondió sin que disipara mis dudas.

\- Vale, ¿pero a donde? – insistí.

\- No seas pesada, mocosa – levantó la voz – No ves que no quiero decírtelo. Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos. Y no me molestes más. – maldito estúpido, amargado. No era tan difícil decirme a dónde íbamos. ¿Por qué eran todos tan reservados? Pero yo no me di por vencida.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré con vosotros? – rió burlándose de mí. No le veía la gracia.

\- Hasta que el señor Sesshomaru ya no te necesite – se quedó unos segundos callados y borró su sonrisa – aunque no sé qué puedes ofrecerle tú - ¿él tampoco conocía los planes que tenía Sesshomaru para mí?

\- Bueno, pero eso, ¿cuánto tiempo será? – me miró de reojo un instante, frunciendo los labios.

\- Eres pesada… ¿No te he dicho que no me molestes? – me empezaba a cabrear muchísimo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo, Jaken? – alcé la voz. Ralentizó un poco y me miró con algo de sorpresa. Pero poco después retomo su cara de fastidio.

\- Para ti soy el señor Jaken. Que te quede claro, niña – resoplé, haciendo un puchero. Hizo una pausa – No sé cuánto tiempo estarás con nosotros. Quizás días, semanas, meses… Incluso podrías estar años – noté como la sangre me bajaba de la cabeza. ¿Había dicho… años? Eso era mucho tiempo – Pero yo espero que estés el menor tiempo posible. – no hice caso a su comentario. En ese momento, que me insultara o me despreciara todo lo que quisiera. Porque yo estaba muerta. No literalmente, por supuesto.

Años… Ese tal Sesshomaru estaba loco. ¿Para qué me querría tener tanto tiempo a su servicio? No servía para ninguna cosa de las que se hacían en su mundo. Nunca me había involucrado entre mafiosos y no quería saber nada del tema. Entonces, ¿para qué me quería?

Oh, oh…

¿Y si me utilizaba para… para acostarse conmigo? No, no, no, no. Había mujeres muchísimo más guapas, altas y tetonas que yo. En realidad, yo era muy poca cosa. Y si le sumábamos que casi nunca me arreglaba… Siempre iba con tejanos y bambas. Con chaquetas que me iban un poco grandes… No, no podía quererme para eso. Deseché la idea tan rápido como vino.

\- Un momento – me giré de nuevo hacia Jaken.

\- ¿Y ahora que quieres? – suspiró cansado.

\- ¿Qué pasará con mi trabajo? No puedo desaparecer así como así. Y mis vecinos igual. Se preguntarán donde estoy.

\- Tranquila. Lo tenemos todo controlado, Rin. Nadie preguntará por ti – ay, madre… ¿qué les iban a decir? ¿Qué estaba muerta? Eso no era posible, porque, hipotéticamente, si yo volviese de nuevo algún día, no podía resucitar así como así, ¿no? Eso si volvía, claro…

Me acomodé en el asiento y apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo. Odiaba tantas incógnitas.

Me di cuenta de que ya estábamos en la autopista.

Respiré profundo.

Noté como mis párpados pesaban. Había sido una noche muy, pero que muy larga. Necesitaba darme un respiro, a pesar de que quería saber a dónde me llevaba Jaken. Pero el sueño me venció.

...

Me desperté sobresaltada. Había tenido una pesadilla horrible.

Miré hacia delante. ¿Aún estaba en el coche? Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo llevábamos? Miré el reloj del coche. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. Llevábamos toda la mañana viajando.

\- Tienes comida en el asiento trasero. – me dijo Jaken sobresaltándome – He comprado hamburguesas con patatas – al mirar hacia atrás y ver la comida, noté como mi barriga rugía. Hacía muchas horas que no comía y estaba hambrienta.

\- Gracias – le murmuré mientras cogía mi hamburguesa. Le di el primer bocado y enseguida puse cara de asco. Estaba fría. Me giré de nuevo y cogí las patatas. Me llevé una a la boca. También estaba fría – La comida está fría – le recriminé a Jaken, quien me miró asqueado.

\- Las he comprado hace tres horas. Normal que esté frío. Como ves, princesita – otra vez ese tono despectivo – aquí no hay microondas para calentarte la comida.

\- Me hubieras despertado – le acusé.

\- Estabas mejor dormida. Calladita estás más mona – negué con la cabeza, enfadada. Miré mi hamburguesa y mis patatas, y la barriga volvió a rugirme. Daba igual, tenía demasiada hambre. Me las comería tal y como estaban.

El viaje continuó durante un buen rato más. La mayoría del tiempo permanecía callada, y las pocas veces que hablaba con Jaken, más bien eran para discutir.

Después de un par de horas, nos adentramos en un pueblo de montaña. Subimos colina arriba y, en medio del bosque, vi a lo lejos una casa. Cada vez que nos acercábamos más, podía ver que era enorme. Y una casa preciosa.

\- ¿Aquí es donde nos quedaremos? – le pregunté a Jaken, embelesada con aquella arquitectura.

\- Sí – me contestó parcamente.

Estacionamos enfrente de la enorme casa. Bajé del coche aún con los ojos puestos en ella.

Tenía tres pisos. Y la cara externa de la casa había cristal por todos lados. En el piso de más arriba, había dos balcones enormes, decorados con plantas preciosas.

De repente, Jaken interrumpió mi línea de visión y me dio mi bolsa con brusquedad. Comenzó a caminar y le seguí. Cuando nos acercamos a la puerta principal, me di cuenta de que había otro hombre de esos que tenían cara de mala hostia. Pero éste estaba vestido con traje negro. El hombre nos abrió la puerta. No nos saludó y ni siquiera nos prestó atención. Solo miró hacia delante como si fuera un simple robot.

Nada más entrar, había unas escaleras anchas de cristal. A la izquierda había un largo pasillo con varias puertas. Quería saber lo que había allí, pero Jaken me llamó la atención cuando notó que no le seguía. Subí rápidamente las escaleras.

¿Estaría allí Sesshomaru?

En el segundo piso había una gran sala. Al fondo del todo había una puerta corredera, también de cristal que daba a un balcón. A la derecha, había una televisión el doble de grande que la mía, un sofá de cuero negro que prometía ser muy cómodo y una mesa… también de cristal. A la izquierda había un pequeño pasillo. Pero Jaken siguió subiendo.

Al llegar arriba del todo, solo había dos puertas. Jaken me llevó a la que se encontraba a la derecha. La abrió y entró mostrándome una habitación enorme.

A mi derecha, había una mesa redonda no muy grande y, pegado a la pared, una estantería llena de libros y un gran armario blanco. Al otro lado, otra puerta corredera de cristal que daba a aquel balcón adornado de flores. Al lado, había una gran cama y una puerta que estaba medio abierta. Parecía que era el lavabo. Y justo al lado de esta puerta había un espejo enorme. Había tanto espacio en medio de la habitación, que podría bailar despreocupadamente, sin chocarme con nada.

Aquella casa era preciosa. Estaba llena de lujos. Nunca antes había estado en un sitio como aquel. Si Sango estuviera allí conmigo, hubiese flipado de la misma forma que yo.

\- Dormirás aquí – me dijo Jaken. Y sin decir nada más, se marchó.

Al saberme sola, me sentí rara. Mi alucinación por mi habitación se disipó. Y rápidamente lo sustituyó la tristeza.

Estaba en un lugar muy lejos de mi casa, de Kohaku y de Sango, con gente que no conocía y me daban miedo. Y ahora, estaba sola en medio de una habitación que, a pesar de ser enorme, sentía como si me asfixiara.

Dejé la mochila en el suelo. Me tiré en la cama y hundí mi cabeza en aquellos blandos y cómodos cojines. Lloré durante horas.

* * *

**Hola a todos, **

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que no os haya echo esperar mucho, pero al menos lo puedo recompensar porque es más largo que el primero. **

**Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que habéis dedicado un minutito a ponerme un review. Y también a los que habéis dado a Follow y Favoritos. Muchas gracias, de verdad. **

**Bueno, ¿qué os a parecido el capítulo nuevo? Ahora es cuando llega la acción de verdad. Digamos que estos dos primeros capítulos han sido una pequeña introducción a la real trama de la historia. **

**Rin se ha puesto en el lugar de Kohaku y Sesshomaru ha aceptado (increíble) ¿Que creéis vosotros que tendrá pensado Sesshomaru para Rin? ¿Le mandará a hacer lo que le mandaba a Kohaku u otra cosa diferente? ¿Y Rin será lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrellevar todo? Volvemos con las incógnitas... **

**Muchos saludos para todos y todas. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo y no olvidéis el pequeño review que me alegrará el día. **

**Besoooos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Llevaba dos días en esa casa. Dos días que no me había atrevido a salir de mi nueva habitación. Me pasaba las veinticuatro horas tirada en la cama, con la cara hundida en la almohada y llorando. Cuando mis ojos me reclamaban que descansara, me dormía. Pero en ninguna de esas dos noches, había podido conciliar el sueño con tranquilidad.

No entendía muy bien por qué me había afectado tanto _aquella situación_ en la que me encontraba. Quizás porque me sentía sola. Pero rápidamente descarté esa idea. Podía influir, pero había estado muchos años sin nadie a mi lado y estaba acostumbrada. Entonces me di cuenta de que quizás no era porque me sintiera sola, si no que, había perdido lo que conseguí y ahora _esto_ me venía demasiado de golpe, sin poder reaccionar. Todo había sucedido de la noche a la mañana y fue muy abrupto.

Aún no me había cambiado de ropa, ni me había duchado. Y, la verdad, empezaba a darme asco a mí misma. Tampoco había comido nada. Jaken siempre picaba a mi puerta y, de mala manera, me decía que bajara a comer con ellos. Pero estaba claro que no lo haría. No quería encontrarme con Sesshomaru. Él era el causante de todo eso y me negaba rotundamente a estar junto a él.

Me levanté por fin, y me dirigí hacia el espejo. Tenía una pinta horrible. Mi cuerpo me estaba suplicando que me limpiara. Y le obedecí. A través del espejo, vi mi mochila. La cogí y la dejé en la mesa redonda. Y justamente cuando la estaba abriendo, fue como si se me encendiera algo en la cabeza. "_El móvil" _pensé.

Mierda, ¿cómo se me había podido olvidar? Había estado dos días allí y ni siquiera me había acordado fugazmente del móvil.

Miré hacia la puerta como si Jaken o Sesshomaru supieran lo que estaba pensando y entrarían en menos de dos segundos. Eso era imposible… ¿no?

Estaba más que decidida. Me encerraría en el lavabo para estar lo más lejos posible de la puerta. Cualquier precaución era poca.

Rebusqué el móvil entre mis ropas y, desesperada, al fin lo encontré en el fondo de la mochila. Por una milésima de segundo pensé que pudieron habérmelo quitado mientras estaba durmiendo. Pero nadie sabía que tenía el móvil, así que, definitivamente había sido una idea absurda.

Justo cuando me disponía a irme hacia el lavabo, picaron a la puerta. Por un instante me quedé congelada en el suelo. ¿Enserio podían saber lo que iba a hacer? Quizás era Jaken para decirme de nuevo que bajara con ellos a comer. ¿Qué hora sería? Volvieron a picar a la puerta, y ese fue el aviso para que escondiera corriendo el móvil.

\- Rin, no soy Jaken. – escuché la voz de una mujer, algo rasgada. ¿Quién era? ¿Había más gente a parte de Jaken, el hombre de negro de la puerta, Sesshomaru y yo?... – Ábreme por favor – …al parecer sí. No sabía si abrirle. Más bien porque me daba vergüenza que me viera con esas pintas más que nada. Volvió a picar. Era bastante insistente. Quizás no se iría hasta que no le abriese. Me dio un poco de pena. No me gustaría que se pasara un buen rato detrás de esa puerta esperando a que le contestara. Eso sería de muy mala educación y de una niña mal criada. Y por lo que había aprendido de la vida, yo no era así.

Abrí la puerta poco a poco. La verdad era que aún tenía una pizca de desconfianza con aquella mujer. No la conocía. Y si estaba allí con todos ellos, era porque no era precisamente un ángel. Pero que equivocada estaba y que mal me sentí después cuando la vi.

La pobre mujer intentaba aguantar con una sola mano una bandeja llena de comida. Cuando aspiré ese olor tan rico, mis tripas rugieron. Con la otra mano, supongo que estaba picando a la puerta. Me sonrió con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – alzó la bandeja – He hecho un arroz con conejo que me ha quedado buenísimo – cogí una gran bocanada de aire, oliendo otra vez ese aroma delicioso. Sí, definitivamente necesitaba comer. Y además algo decente, no como la hamburguesa y las patatas frías. Me hice a un lado, dejándola pasar. Entró inmediatamente.

La observé desde atrás. Estaba algo encorvada y sus pasos eran lentos pero firmes. Su cabello era completamente canoso. Aparentaba unos sesenta años. O al menos estaba cerca.

Dejó la bandeja en la mesa redonda, al lado de mi mochila. Y me dio un vuelco al corazón. Tenía miedo de que encontrase mi móvil ahí. Un miedo absurdo ya que lo había guardado al fondo de la bolsa de nuevo. Y dudaba muchísimo que se pusiera a rebuscar entre mis ropas. Y menos delante de mí. Si, hipotéticamente pasara, tampoco la dejaría.

\- Creo que deberías darte una ducha antes – me dijo examinándome de arriba abajo. Me puse como un tomate enseguida. ¡Madre mía, qué vergüenza! ¿Cómo me había podido dominar tanto mi desdicha como para descuidarme de esa manera? Quería que la tierra me tragara – Si te apetece hablar, luego puedes bajar un rato a la cocina. Yo estaré allí. Y no te preocupes, Jaken y Sesshomaru no están en la casa – me comentó, adivinando que no quería encontrarme con ellos - A mí me encantaría que vinieras. Estoy deseando hablar con una mujer. Los hombres a veces… – cogió aire y puso los ojos en blanco – … me ponen de los nervios – quise reír ante su comentario, pero solo le dediqué una diminuta sonrisa. Me miró como esperando a que dijera algo – Me llamo Kaede – extendió una mano hacia a mí. Se la estreché.

\- Rin – le dije. Aunque ella sabía muy bien quién era yo. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero esa mujer no podía ser como los demás. Había algo en ella… Y eso me gustaba. Recordé su comentario. Yo también me alegraba de que hubiese otra mujer a parte de mí en esa casa. No soportaría estar rodeada de tantos mafiosos sin escrúpulos.

\- Te dejo tranquila – me sonrió de la misma forma que antes: con tranquilidad. Pero esta vez noté algo de paz – No tardes mucho, sino la comida se te enfriará – asentí encantada con su trato conmigo – Por cierto – dijo antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta – la cocina está en la planta de abajo. Es la tercera puerta – asentí de nuevo.

Aquella pequeña charla me había animado bastante. Lo suficiente como para que me decidiera definitivamente a limpiarme, cambiarme de ropa y comer algo. Cuando dirigí mi vista hacia la bandeja, mis tripas rugieron de nuevo. Ya no era que quisiese comer, sino que lo necesitaba. Y urgentemente.

Pero primero de todo, tenía que hacer esa llamada de auxilio. Llamaría a Kohaku y le diría donde estaba. Aunque poco sabía, la verdad. Mientras cogía de nuevo el móvil, maldije haberme quedado dormida en el trayecto con Jaken. Podría haber memorizado por donde pasábamos y poder decírselo luego a Kohaku.

Me encerré en el lavabo. Tenía mi salvación en mis manos. Solo una llamada y…

\- ¡Mierda! – los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas en un momento. Quizás por la rabia o por la tristeza. O por ambas cosas.

El puñetero móvil estaba sin batería.

¿Alguien podía explicarme por qué tenía tanta mala suerte en la vida?

"_¿Por qué…?" "¿Por qué…?"_

Me senté en el suelo frío del lavabo, apoyándome en la pared. No podía derrumbarme. Seguro que había algún cargador de móvil por aquella casa.

Tragué saliva un par de veces para serenarme. Después de unos minutos, ya estaba mucho más tranquila.

No me daría por vencida. Saldría de esa casa sí o sí. Huiría del país si hacía falta. Con Kohaku y Sango. Al menos no estaría sola…

...

Cuando acabé de ducharme y de terminarme el plato hasta dejarlo completamente limpio, me decidí a bajar a la cocina.

Al estar parada enfrente de la puerta, me entró un poco de miedo. No entendía muy bien por qué era. Pero simplemente no quería deambular por esa casa yo sola. Suspiré. Tampoco es que me fueran a atacar una horda de demonios… ¿no? Sonreí, burlándome de mí misma. No, claro que no. Los demonios no existían. No literalmente, porque sospechaba que Sesshomaru era algo así como un demonio malvado.

Después de un rato meditando conmigo misma y mi subconsciente, al final abrí la puerta, haciendo malabarismos para que no se me cayera la bandeja.

El pasillo estaba vacío. Y no se escuchaba ruido por ningún lado.

Me asomé tímida por las escaleras antes de bajarlas. Pero lo único que pude ver desde allí arriba era el gran ventanal que daba al balcón. Me di fuerzas y, con pasos temblorosos, bajé los escalones como a cámara lenta.

¿Y si Sesshomaru y Jaken ya habían vuelto? Era posible, ¿no? Había tardado bastante en asearme, ponerme ropa limpia, peinarme y secarme el pelo, y comer. Pero a medida que avanzaba hacia abajo, solo mis pasos interrumpían aquel silencio escalofriante. No me gustaba esa casa. Podría ser muy bonita, pero tenía algo que me ponía los pelos de punta.

Por suerte, no me costó encontrar la cocina.

Cuando entré, me topé con una gran estancia, de paredes y suelos de un blanco impoluto. Había una mesa con bancos a su alrededor y, al fondo, un mármol de granito de color gris, negro y blanco combinando a la perfección con la cocina. Kaede estaba delante de los fogones, cocinando algo. Algo que olía muy bien. Se notaba que esa mujer tenía mano para la cocina.

\- Me alegro que hayas bajado – me dijo, sobresaltándome. Pensaba que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. Giró la cabeza para mirarme por encima del hombro – Tienes mejor aspecto – me sonrió y luego volvió a sus fogones.

Yo avancé hacia el fregadero y dejé el plato sucio ahí. Antes de que pudiera arremangarme las mangas para limpiar el plato, Kaede se adelantó.

\- No hace falta que lo hagas. Luego lo limpio yo – pero no me sentía cómoda sabiendo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo yo.

\- Necesito entretenerme con algo – me miró de reojo otra vez. Por su semblante apacible y a la vez contento, juraría que le había gustado escucharme hablar. O simplemente que me ofreciese a hacer lo que parecía ser su trabajo. Asintió, como dándome permiso para hacerlo.

Nos sumimos en un silencio sepulcral, donde yo hacía lo mío y ella lo suyo. Cuando acabé, me dio las gracias, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Me senté en aquella mesa del centro y muchas preguntas me asaltaron en ese momento en el que no hacía nada.

\- Kaede – la llamé.

\- ¿Sí? – no quería parecer una cotilla, pero es que me moría de ganas por preguntárselo…

\- Tú… - … aunque no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo – Exactamente, ¿qué haces tú aquí? – dejó escapar una pequeña y rasgada risa.

\- Hace muchos años que sirvo a la familia Taisho – me contestó.

\- ¿La familia Taisho? – repetí, con aún más dudas que antes. Asintió, reafirmándose.

\- Sesshomaru es de la familia Taisho, una familia con un gran éxito en los negocios. Su padre es un excelente empresario. Y bueno… - hizo una pausa para probar la comida - … yo llevo desde hace muchísimos años a sus servicios.

\- Pero, ¿el padre de Sesshomaru sabe a lo que se dedica su hijo?

-Por supuesto. Él también está dentro de todo esto – abrí los ojos, sorprendida. En esa familia eran todo unos corruptos. Y, además, con una segunda vida. Ahora entendía todo el lujo de aquella casa. Debían de tener millonadas en el banco.

\- Y sabiendo tú también a lo que se dedican… ¿trabajas con ellos? – hubo un silencio incómodo. La estaba juzgando y yo no era nadie para hacerlo. Me sentí mal al momento – Lo siento… - susurré, bajando la mirada al suelo. Kaede se giró para dedicarme una pequeña sonrisa.

Poco después, ella cerró la olla con la tapa y se sentó enfrente de mí.

\- Escúchame Rin, – su tono era más serio de lo normal. Iba a decirme algo importante. Y quizás algo malo… - Sesshomaru… - se quedó en silencio. Parecía que estaba escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para decírmelo – Sesshomaru es una persona algo complicada de tratar. Es muy cerrado y nunca sabes con lo que te va a salir - ¿qué quería decirme exactamente con aquello? – Lo que estoy intentando decirte… - tragó saliva, incómoda - … es que hagas todo lo que él te diga - ¿¡Cómo!?

\- ¿Por qué? – sabía que Sesshomaru era alguien muy peligroso, pero la cara de Kaede y su forma de hablarme, realmente me estaban asustando mucho. ¿Hasta dónde era capaz de llegar Sesshomaru para conseguir lo que quería?

\- Porque así no tendrás problemas con él, Rin – me dijo como si fuese obvio. Pero lo que era evidente, es que yo ya tenía problemas con él – La convivencia será más llevadera. Y quizás… - se quedó callada de nuevo. Pero esta vez parecía que había retrocedido a tiempo de decirme algo.

\- Y quizás, ¿qué? – apartó sus ojos de mí – Kaede – le exigí.

\- No quiero darte falsas esperanzas, pero… pero quizás, si le obedeces, pueda perdonarte y… - por Dios, que hablara claro. Me estaba poniendo de los nervios – … y podrías salir de aquí y volver a tu vida de antes – cogí aire. ¿Eso era verdad? ¿No me estaba mintiendo? No. No me estaba mintiendo. Sus ojos eran demasiado puros para mentirme.

Perdonarme y volver a mi preciada vida… Eso sonaba realmente bien. Pero, ¿y si Sesshomaru tardaba mucho tiempo en dejarme libre? ¿Y si nunca lo hacía? Aún no podía confiar en él. Bueno, en realidad, dudaba mucho que algún día pudiera confiar en él. No me haría ilusiones. Aunque sí haría caso al consejo de Kaede.

\- Kaede – murmuré su nombre, distraída.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Tú sabes lo que va a hacer Sesshomaru conmigo? – Jaken no lo sabía, por lo tanto, rezaba porque Kaede al menos tuviese una idea.

\- No – que rabia me daba no saber lo que me tenía preparado Sesshomaru – Ya te lo he dicho antes. Nunca vas a saber lo que Sesshomaru piensa. Quizás hasta te sorprende – me dijo aquello último levantándose del banco y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia los fogones.

Quería preguntarle qué quería decir exactamente con aquello, pero oí la puerta de la entrada abrirse y la voz escandalosa de Jaken. Habían vuelto ya. Y de un segundo a otro, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Era del más puro miedo. No quería encontrarme con Sesshomaru.

Me levanté yo también, y me dirigí a la puerta con rapidez.

\- Me voy Kaede – le dije nerviosa. Ella asintió. Estaba segura de que entendía porque quería irme tan de repente.

Justo después de cruzar el umbral de la puerta hacia el pasillo, me empotré de pleno con un pecho fuerte y firme. En seguida olí una fragancia a hombre muy embriagante y estimulante para mis sentidos. Por un momento me quedé trastocada pensado en ese aroma dulce, pero a la vez muy varonil.

Abrí los ojos. Observé una camisa blanca, donde había un par de botones desabrochados enseñando parte de ese pecho muy bien tonificado y depilado. Cuando vislumbré aquellos pelos de color plateados, subí rápidamente la cabeza, con los ojos como platos y la respiración entrecortada. Era él y me estaba mirando fijamente.

Me sentí extremadamente diminuta a su lado. Apenas le llegaba por la barbilla. Y aquel escrutinio era demasiado intimidante como para aguantarme sobre mis frágiles piernas.

¿Se habría sorprendido de verme fuera de mi habitación? No parecía un hombre que se sorprendiera fácilmente.

Cuando pude reaccionar, me separé de Sesshomaru un par de pasos hacia atrás. Tenía que reconocer que estaba un poco cagada.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un móvil. Me lo tendió y tardé un rato en cogerlo. Estiré mi brazo vacilante y con desconfianza. Cuando lo tuve en mi mano, lo observé. Era un móvil de la prehistoria. De aquellos que aunque los mojes, no se estropearán ni en un millón de años. ¿Me lo estaba regalando? Levanté una ceja ante ese pensamiento. ¿Para qué coño quería yo tener esa mierda de móvil?

\- Esto es tuyo – habló Sesshomaru sobresaltándome. Lo miré incrédula – Con este móvil solo podrás llamar a Jaken o a mí. Si llamas a otro número que no sea el nuestro, lo sabré. Así que no intentes pasarte de lista, porque ya sabes cuáles son las consecuencias. – tragué saliva costosamente. Madre mía, iban a tenerme controlada de todas las maneras posibles. ¿Sabría que tenía el mío propio escondido en mi bolsa? Si fuese así me lo hubiesen quitado hacía mucho tiempo, ¿no? Pero en ese momento, lo que más me aterrorizaba, eran aquellas supuestas _"consecuencias"_. Seguramente se refería a matar a Sango y a Kohaku delante de mis narices. Yo muriéndome por dentro de la culpabilidad y la tristeza, y Sesshomaru regodeándose de mis desgracias. Y luego, me mataría a mí. Quizás poco a poco, torturándome. Cogí una gran bocanada de aire. Sería sensata y haría caso al consejo de Kaede. Por mi bien y la de todos los demás, tenía que hacer exactamente lo que me dijera Sesshomaru que hiciese. Así no habría más problemas. Comenzó a caminar luego de haber observado posiblemente todas y cada de mis reacciones. Rozó su brazo con el mío y me paralicé. ¿De… miedo…? - Por cierto – me dijo de espaldas a mí – dale tu móvil a Jaken. – y desapareció por la puerta del fondo.

Entonces, sí que sabía de la existencia de mi móvil. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Es que era vidente? Tonta. Hoy en día todo el mundo lleva el móvil encima. Sería muy extraño que yo no lo llevase también. Pero aun así, ¿por qué me lo pedía justamente ahora y no antes? Debía darle otra vez la razón a Kaede. Era imposible saber lo que pensaba Sesshomaru.

Una vez que le di a Jaken mi móvil sin batería y me encerré de nuevo en la habitación, estuve pensando detenidamente el comportamiento de Sesshomaru. Esperaba que fuese déspota y cruel, pero en cambio… se había comportado normal. En su línea del máximo intimidador. En realidad, no había sido tan malo encontrarme con él como pensaba. Porque debía reconocer que era eso lo que me aterraba enormemente y por eso me negaba en rotundo a salir de la habitación.

…

Cuando Jaken picó a mi puerta diciéndome que bajara a cenar, estuve un buen rato pensándomelo, hasta que al final decidí bajar. La primera cena con ellos… Estaba real y estúpidamente nerviosa.

Cuando llegué al comedor, Jaken me miró con sus enormes ojos muy sorprendido. En mi interior disfruté que sorprendiera. Apostaba lo que fuera a que no se esperaba que bajase a cenar con ellos. Luego me fijé en Sesshomaru. Me miró de reojo por una milésima de segundo, para luego concentrarse de nuevo en su plato.

Me senté con cautela en la silla. Jaken aún seguía mirándome fijamente y me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Pinché en mi tortilla de patata y sin ninguna hambre, me tragué el primer trozo. No tenía nada de apetito.

\- ¿Por fin vas a dejar de comportarte como una cría? – levanté la cabeza de golpe y lo fulminé con la mirada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme aquello? ¿Qué yo me comportaba como una cría…? Me dieron ganas de estrangularle.

\- Yo no me comporto como una cría – le dije claramente molesta con su comentario. Sonrió de medio lado, burlándose de mí.

\- Sí que lo haces. Si no, hubieses bajado a comer con nosotros des del primer día – lo miré enarcando una ceja. Parecía de buen humor y se me estaba contagiando, a pesar de que tenía la bilis en la garganta.

\- Jaken, lo dices como si estuvieses deseando que comamos juntos – me sentí natural hablando con aquel hombre; sentí que habíamos hablado trillones de veces como para tener una estrecha confianza. Pero no era así. Y pensar en eso me hizo volver a la realidad. Yo no era una invitada en aquella casa. Era alguien que estaba ahí forzosamente. Y mis ganas por huir volvieron. Tenía un sube y baja de emociones que me estaba volviendo loca. ¿Me estaría a punto de bajar la regla?

\- Qué dices niña tonta – alzó la voz Jaken, de la misma manera cuando lo conocí. Sonreí con desgana, aún sumida en mis pensamientos.

Después de esa diminuta conversación, cenamos en completo silencio. Hasta que acabé y Sesshomaru llamó mi atención.

\- Tengo trabajo para ti – Dios, se me aceleró el pulso de un momento a otro. ¿Qué quería que hiciese? ¿Me obligaría a robar algo? ¿A comprar drogas con camellos peligrosos? O peor aún… ¿me obligaría a matar a alguien? Me senté de nuevo, más bien porque mis piernas temblaban.

Jaken se levantó y desapareció. Yo me quedé mirando la mesa, como si tuviese algo sumamente interesante.

\- ¿Qué es? – me atreví a preguntarle, sin poder mirarle a la cara. No me contestó y eso me puso aún más nerviosa y cabreada.

Poco después Jaken volvió con una carpeta pequeña y gris. Observé que en el centro de la carpeta había un dibujo impreso del mismo color, de manera que no fuera muy visible. Pero aún así reconocí lo que era. Un gran perro mítico japonés. ¿Un logotipo? ¿De qué? ¿De las empresas del padre de Sesshomaru?

\- Ábrelo – me mandó Jaken impaciente. Le obedecí con manos algo temblorosas. Dentro de la carpeta había papeles con la información de un hombre – Se llama Mukotsu Shichinintai. Es un gran bioquímico que… últimamente ha estado probando fórmulas no aptas para el gobierno.

\- ¿Fórmulas? – dije sin entender nada - ¿Fórmulas para qué?

\- Para hacer nuevas drogas – madre mía… en qué mundo me había metido sin saberlo.

\- Y que queréis, – dije con resentimiento – ¿haceros con esas fórmulas para crear vosotros esas drogas y llevaros todo el mérito a parte de la suma descomunal de dinero que ganaréis en el mercado?

\- Niña estúpida… - estaba más que demostrado que le encantaba insultarme y llamarme niña.

\- Tiene cierta información que necesitamos – habló Sesshomaru, interrumpiendo bruscamente a Jaken. Clavé mis ojos en Sesshomaru con desdén. Él me devolvió la mirada con aquellos dorados e impresionantes ojos, y mi cuerpo tembló ligeramente. Tragué saliva. Me estaba pasando de la raya.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que pinto yo en todo esto? - estaba claro que sería yo quien consiguiese esa información que necesitaban. Lo malo era, que no sabía cómo, y aquello era lo que más me asustaba.

\- Mukotsu es un hombre al que le gusta mucho beber y… - Jaken hizo una pequeña pausa que me aterrorizó - … y aún más las mujeres – parpadeé varias veces intentando entender lo que me quería decir con aquello. No lo entendí.

\- ¿Qué me quieres decir exactamente? – Jaken puso los ojos en blanco, claramente desesperado.

\- Lo que quiero decir, niña estúpida, es que seducirás a Mukotsu – me quedé paralizada. Por un momento noté como el corazón se me paraba abruptamente y la sangre se me congelaba en cada una de mis venas. Aunque me imaginaba cosas peores, aquello me resultó repugnante y una buena bofetada a mi dignidad. ¿Quién se habían creído que era? Yo no era ninguna prostituta ni una mujer sueltecilla de bragas. Aquello que me pedían no pensaba hacerlo ni muerta.

\- Ni hablar – hablé en un susurró, con rabia – No soy ninguna cualquiera. No voy a acostarme con un tío asqueroso… - miré su fotografía. Era feo. ¡Muy feo! Y aunque fuese igual de atractivo que Sesshomaru, ni en un millón de años me acostaría con alguien que no quisiese – Tengo dignidad. Y ya que me habéis arrebatado toda mi vida, - miré a Sesshomaru con acusación – no permitiré que también me quitéis mi dignidad como mujer.

\- Tranquilízate, Rin. No te estamos pidiendo eso, bestia - ¿bestia? ¿yo? La madre que lo parió. Quería clavarle el tenedor en la cabeza. Madre mía, me estaba volviendo muy agresiva. Aquel par estaban sacando lo peor de mí.

\- ¡He dicho que no! – grité. Y en ese momento noté los ojos de Sesshomaru clavados en los míos. Por la intensidad, sabía que se estaba cabreando. Y mucho. Pero me daba exactamente lo mismo.

\- No hará falta que te acuestes con él – aclaró rápidamente Jaken – Solo tienes que coquetear con él mientras se emborracha. Tienes que conseguir que te lleve a su casa.

\- Ah, perfecto – dije con ironía – Y también dejaré que me meta mano para conseguir una mierda de información que a mí, personalmente, ni me va ni me viene – me estaba poniendo histérica.

Quería irme de allí. Nunca debí haber salido de mi habitación. Me arrepentía enormemente. En ese momento, necesité refugiarme en los brazos de Kohaku o de Sango. Sobre todo en los de Kohaku. Así que me levanté como un resorte. Pero antes de poder dar un par de pasos, Sesshomaru habló con una voz que me dejó congelada.

\- Siéntate – aún estaba flipada por el miedo que daba aquel hombre. Era imposible. Nadie en la tierra podía intimidar tanto como él – Ya – arrastró la palabra de forma que tuve que obedecer de inmediato – Jaken.

\- ¿Sí, señor Sesshomaru? – dijo él con un hilo de voz. Jaken también estaba temblando de miedo igual que yo. A pesar de que aquella mirada asesina iba dirigida solamente hacia a mí.

\- Vete – Jaken asintió y se largó inmediatamente.

Sesshomaru acabó su copa de vino con suma tranquilidad. Tranquilidad que a mí me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

Me fijé en sus labios cuando se pasó la lengua por ellos. Se me resecó la boca.

Sus gestos eran elegantes. Y descubrí en ese momento que, a pesar de que era el hombre al que más odiaba hoy por hoy, me pasaría horas mirando su forma de moverse, su cabello plateado, sus labios finos y, sobretodo, sus alucinantes ojos.

Me descubrió mirándole embobada. Pero en vez de apartar la vista, avergonzada, continué con los ojos clavados en él.

Tenía algo… No sabía exactamente el qué, pero ese aire de misterio, frialdad e imponencia, me resultaba inexplicablemente atrayente.

\- Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa que te dijese – cierto. Pero no se puede hacer caso a las palabras de una mujer que estaba cagada de miedo. Aún así, estaba claro que él las cumpliría al pie de la letra. – Lo harás. – confirmó muy seguro. Era un orden clarísimamente.

\- También dije que haría lo que le mandabas a Kohaku a hacer – le desafié en un susurro. Se aproximó un poco más a mí, apoyando sus antebrazos en la mesa. Tragué saliva costosamente.

\- No quieras saber lo que le ordenaba a Kohaku – después de aquello se levantó. Me miró des de arriba. Por Dios, ahora no me sentía pequeña a su lado, sino que me sentía como si fuese una hormiga a punto de ser aplastada – Apréndete los gustos de Mukotsu. No quiero arriesgarme a que no cumplas tu parte del plan y eches a perder todos los míos. – asentí una sola vez. Luego, se marchó.

Estaba más que claro que aquella noche nunca debí bajar al comedor.

* * *

**Lo siento muchísimo, muchísimo, muchísimo por todos estos meses de inactividad. Pero por fin está acabado este capítulo!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Por fin sabemos lo que Sesshomaru quiere que haga Rin, pero... ¿qué le pasará a Rin cuando esté delante de un hombre que le encanta las mujeres y encima ebrio? ¿Qué sentirá Rin cuando consiga esa información... si es que lo consigue? ¿Seguirá admirando el atractivo y elegancia de Sesshomaru? O por lo contrario, ¿el odio superará cualquier cosa? Uf... **

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que no me matéis por el enorme retraso. Ahora ya tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, así que espero actualizar un par de capítulos o tres este verano. **

**Besos y abrazos y no olvidéis vuestros maravillosos reviews!**


End file.
